Dimensions Collide and Unite
by King of Stories
Summary: After being sucked into the Transporter from Synchro, Yuya and five members of the Lancers were sucked into machine and transported to the Xyz Dimension while Zuzu is in Fusion. Now Yuya and the others find a way to bring peace to Xyz and travel to Fusion, including facing tougher opponents, then try to bring smiles and happiness to people.
1. Unfriendly Yet War Welcome

Chapter 1: Unfriendly Yet War Welcome

Shay, Jenna, Leonardo, Yuya, Gong, Sylvio and Sherry Leblanc were in the Xyz Dimension.

"Our friends of the Resistance must be in the base." Jenna said.

"In that case, Leonardo take Sherry with you to search east side of the city." Shay ordered.

"Right." Leonardo answered as he ran off with Sherry running behind him.

"Jenna, you and I will search on the west side." Shay said as his Transformer warrior nodded her head.

"Yuya, Gong, and Sylvio scout ahead around there." He added pointing foward.

A half hour later.

Leonardo and Sherry were on the west side of the city.

"This your hometown." Sherry said gazing around the destructive of the buildings.

"Yeah, our home was a great place until Duel Academy turned into a battlefield." Leonardo said clenching his hand. "Most of our friends and family were wiped out."

Then from afar a building's wall a tall figure was looking from behind.

Meanwhile

Yuya was walking through a open area trying to call Zuzu but to no avail.

"Can't get a hold of Zuzu?" Gong asked.

"No." Yuya said shaking his head.

"Shay nor the others haven't returned searching for their other comrades either." Gong added.

Sylvio sighed as he started to imagine there was a pond ahead. "WATER!" He exclaimed as he jumped but despite that he fell on hard he began to swim.

Gong grabbed the LID blonde by his shirt. "GET IT TOGETHER SYLVIO!"

Sylvio came to his senses but then something caught his eye. "THERE IS WATER!"

"Knock it off." Gong said annoyed.

"I'm serious!" Sylvio pointed out.

Up ahead was a woman using a water container to get water from the water fountain.

"HEY!" Yuya called getting the woman's attention.

She noticed a Duel Disk on Yuya's wrist which caused her to panic and run away. "Wait!" Yuya called yet he was confused.

He looked down to see a few can food that the woman dropped including the water tank.

Gong carried the water tank while Sylvio carried the can food in a basket.

"I think we can take one of these can food." Sylvio said looking into the basket.

"Gong thought it was rare for you to help out carrying things." Gong remarked.

"We can't do that, it wouldn't be right." Yuya added. "we have to take these back."

Sylvio was silent until he heard his stomach growl.

"HELP ME!" A voice cried.

They looked ahead to see a man running but he fell on the ground. "Someone save me!"

Then a purple light shined on the man and he was carded.

Then from the direction the man was running from a man in a yellow suit and two in red suit appeared.

The yellow suit man picked up the card which now had the man inside.

"Its duel Academy students." Yuya said with a glare.

A short time later they looked around some more.

"Its horrible." Sylvio muttered.

"I don't wannabe to a card!" A voice cried.

They looked to the direction where the crying was coming from.

"Shh, quiet!" A voice said.

Yuya pushed aside the broken door and saw in the corner the same woman from the water fountain expect with her were two kids.

"I'm begging you, spare my children!" She begged.

"You got it wrong, we not here to harm you all." Yuya said calmly.

"We brought your food and water back." Gong said showing the water tank.

Yuya took the basket of can food and put it on the ground.

"Please, I'm begging spare my children!" The woman begged continuingly.

They threw their Duel Disks on the ground.

"We're not here to harm you guys." Gong said bending down on his left knee so did the others.

"Its all yours." Sylvio added calmly. "Here." Yuya said moving the basket of can food.

The small boy quickly noticed basket. "Food!"

"STOP!" The woman screamed.

Yuya took the food and opened the can.

The kids along with their mother and the three Lancers were sitting at the table eating.

Sylvio gazed in disappointment.

"Wipe off that look on your face!" Gong declared annoyed.

"If you're not with Duel Academy then why are you all here?" the woman asked.

"We came here to search for a friend, her name is Zuzu Boyle." Yuya answered as he lift his right arm up. "She wears a bracelet around her wrist, have you seen her?"

"No, everyone else that was here, well most of them were carded." The woman said as looking down in despair.

"What, is there more members of the Resistance fighting against Duel Academy?" Yuya asked.

"They are all..." The woman began to say.

Meanwhile Leonardo and Sherry then came to a building that was a park.

"This is where my friends and I dueled whenever we had free time from school." Leonardo said. "I remember that I dueled against a lot of duelists."

A flashback scene 1st.

 **Leonardo recalls his duel against Yuto.**

 **He had his Beast Guardian Lio King of the Forest while Yuto had his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.**

 **"I activate the Spell Shrink, which lowers your Lio's attack points by half." Yuto explained.**

 **Beast Guardian Lio King of the Forest Attack 2500-1250**

 **"Now Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack with Mauling Manible Charge!" Yuto commanded as his dragon charged and stabbed the Lion beast with its tusks.**

 **Leonardo fell on his left knee.**

 **Leonardo: 0**

 **"You won, it was a great duel." Leonardo praised as he shook Yuto's hand. "It was, let's duel again someday." Yuto replied with a grin.**

Flashback scene ends.

"Also I had a few classmates, we were taught about Guardian monsters." Leonardo added. "Guardian Monsters were more then just monsters, they helped us whenever we were in a jam, we also used them to have fun and put on a great show."

"You mean in a duel?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah, I had few rivals." Leonardo said as he lowered his head. "It also bring back memories, I encountered an Fusion Warriors."

Flashback scene 2.

 ** _Ra Yellow Student: 0_**

 ** _The Ra Yellow who was a male with blue bangs that went down to his forehead and was sitting on his bottom. "Ugh, I lost to a Xyz Summoner."_**

 ** _Leonardo approached the Duel Academy Ra student and stared down at him with a glare. "Its time for you to go."_**

 ** _The blue haired man put his hand out straight showing fear in his eyes. "Wait, spare my life please..."_**

 ** _Leonardo just scoffed and the his Duel Disk let out a bright light that shined at the Ra Yellow student then he sealed in a card which blew away into the air. "Tsk, see ya Fusion Freak."_**

End of flashback.

"I found this Ra yellow picking on some kids here that were separated from their parents however I managed to save them." Leonardo said as he clenched his hand. "Though somehow now I realized that I sealed countless Duel Academy freaks, I wonder if that'll happen again I think the only reason I did that cause I was blinded by rage, just like how Sora Perse was hurting Yuto including when he injured Shay in the Standard Dimension."

Sherry put her hand on his shoulder with a faint smile. "Listen, trying protect your friends and any other non-duelists is all the matters now, also if there's chance of bringing those that were sealed of coming back then I can have hope for my family too."

The blue haired man glanced at the long haired blonde with a nod. "Yeah anyway, I was strong with other classmates back in Duel School, having rivals was fun."

"And one of those rivals was me!" A voice rang out.

Leonardo quickly turned around to see a white spiked haired man, standing beside him was a two ruby pony tailed girl, he looked in surprise that there were still duelists left.

Sherry, seeing this realized that the two were classmates of his.

Meanwhile in another part of Heartland City.

Shay and Jenna walking up a stairway as they did they looked up.

Flashback scene 3.

He was holding onto a Slifer red student's wrists while Yuto questioned him.

"What do you mean, unite dimensions?" The Xyz counterpart asked.

"The Dimensions that were divided were based on the summoning methods, Fusion, Xyz, Synchro, and Standard." The male Slifer student answered. "Unifying them is our noble goal!"

Shay threw the Slifer student on the ground. "Not on our watch!"

Raptor appeared while in his Xyz Jurrasic Velicoraptor Monster. "Rrrrr." He snarled.

"Get rid of him!" Shay commanded.

"Raptor, hold your ground!" Yuto ordered.

"Why are you stopping him?" Shay asked glancing at his friend.

"Doing that won't solve anything, we aren't savages nor we should act like Duel Academy, trust me there will be another way to bring peace back to our world." Yuto replied.

Raptor snarled as he de-merged from his Jurassic Velociraptor. "Ugh, total bum." He huffed.

Flashback ends.

Shay and Jenna walked inside as they did Shay noticed a several Xyz Duel Disk that were broken and scattered on the floor.

"Does this mean that..." Jenna began to ask.

"They've been wiped out." Shay finished who just picked one of duel disks.

Back at the old building where the woman and her two kids were hiding in.

"The Resistance has been gone for some time, there is very few that are still around." The woman explained. "Just like my husband, my boys father, right in front of my own eyes."

Yuya noticed the woman beganning to tremble then she gazed three duel disks. "All because of Dueling!"

"STOP IT!" Gong shouted as he put his hand on Sylvio's shoulder. "I can't take it anymore, I want some food!" He cried.

"Control yourself!" Gong demanded.

"Just one bite, no even juices from the can!" Sylvio begged.

"Come on, Gong isn't hungry yet." Gong said as he felt his stomach growl.

"Do you want some food too?" The browned haired boy asked as he got up from his seat.

"Gong can go many days without..." Gong began to say as he felt stomach growl again.

The two kids began to laugh and soon everyone was laughing.

"Eat with us." The other boy said handing Sylvio the can food.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and the same Duel Academy students came inside.

"Hold it!" Yuya declared as he and his two Standard friends activated their duel disks.

"Oh, you three are duelists." The Ra Yellow student said.

"Dueling is not for war!" Yuya declared.

They all went outside.

The field spell: Crossover was activated and floating platforms appeared above.

"I'll go first!" Yuya declared.

"Those duel disks aren't Xyz Duel disks." The Ra Yellow said. "They musn't be from the Resistance." The first slifer Red said.

"We're the Lancers!" Yuya answered.

"What are Lancers?" The other Slifer Red asked confused.

Yuya remembered Declan's words.

"Lancers are soliders known to ride a horse and wield spears to pierce through the enemies, together we'll crush Duel Academy, save our world!" Declan announced.

"We Lancers have come here to stop Duel Academy's plot, including this Dimensional war!" Yuya explained.

"What are you talking about?" The closed eyes Slifer Red asked.

"You all invaded this Xyz Dimension and caused suffering!" Gong spatted.

"We were only following the orders of the Professor." The back spiked haired Slifer Red answered.

"The ARC Area Project to restore the world!" The Ra Yellow student added. "In order to creat one supreme world!"

"What is this ARC Area Project?" Yuya asked. "Gong doesn't even know what that is either." Gong answered confused.

"What is the purpose of turning people into cards and destroying this city?" Sylvio asked.

"Using Dueling for destruction and conflict is wrong, even sadden the people here!" Yuya protested. "Dueling is suppose to make people happy!"

Flashback scene 4.

"Even in the Synchro Dimension's City..."

He remembered what Crow told him when he and others arrived.

"Here, there are two different of people, one is called Top Siders who live a life of luxery, as for us Commons we leave in a place of misery. on top of that if you try to fight this system, you were will get captured by Security and brought to the facility." Crow explained. "Security were completely biased in their treatment of Top Siders, the leader of Security was Director Roget, during the Friendship Cup, eeveryone was in the city was watching."

He remembered the duels in the Friendship Cup.

"He had a Sergey a Dueling Destroyer, in to takeover this city he had to demostrate the power of the city, In Synchro there was duels called Turbo Duels while Riding on Duel Runners, During the duels, Roget used all kinds of plants to attack us, I had to win my way to the top, and tell everyone how wonderful a dueling can truly be, I wanted to stop the fight between Top Siders and Commons!"

He remembered how Shinj wanted to payback the Top Siders

"For the sake of Crow, Shinji, and everyone I had met fighting my way there..."

"The city has its own rules, Zuzu was just a pawn, since she lost they couldn't care about her, that's why I'm fighting to change this society." Shinji said determined.

"If Top Siders and Commons remained against each other, it would play right into Roget's hands, they wouldn't live together peacefull then it got worse..." Yuya began to say.

"He remembered the riot that Shinji and his Common allies caused.

"The Friendship Cup was about to end until the Commons started a riot."

"UNITE AND FIGHT, UNITE AND FIGHT, UNITE AND FIGHT!" the Commons changed angrily.

Crow and Katt found a Top Sider child crying.

"Argh, if this keeps up then things will only get worse!" Crow screamed.

"Attention everyone, I Roget Director of Security has announcement to make, the High Council has failed to keep the city safe, this is the example of them failing you all, so I have a marital law to announce..." Roget announced.

"At the moment, Zuzu who was captured..." Yuya began to say.

Zuzu pushed Roget aside. "He's using the chaos to fool you all, Top Siders and Commons are alike, if you can work together you can make this city a great place where everyone can be happy, if you all of you don't come as one then your done, Yuya if you can hear me, you're only one that can stop everyone from fighting, Dueltain your way into their hearts!"

He remembered when Sam came to him.

"A message from Jack came to me." Yuya said. "To come and duel him again in the final match of the Friendship Cup!"

"If you want to entertain the crowd then get back on the track, after all its never too late to get back on the track." Jack said.

Flashback ends

"I took part in the finals to prove that, Dueling isn't to made to fight, its to make people happy and to smile!" Yuya added.

Meanwhile Jenna and Shay were leaving the destroyed building.

Shay and Jenna remembered the day they cornered two Slifer Red students.

Flashback scene 5.

 **Shay cornered a Slifer Red one of them who was leaning against wall while Jenna trapped another that was standing next to another side.**

 **"We told you all we know." The first Slifer Red said frighteningly.**

 **"Declan Akaba is Leo's son." Jenna said.**

 **"Right, Leo's son is Declan in Standard." Shay added. "Then its time we pay him a visit."**

 **Jenna then gave the other Slifer Red a cold stare as she turned her Duel Disk into gun like device and unleashed a purple bright light sealing the 2nd Slifer in a card.**

 **Shay activated the function on his Duel Disk and turned the last remaining Slifer Red into a card.**

 **Shay also remembered the day he and Katt dueled against three top LID students then met Declan Akaba.**

 **"We know Lulu is captured, held prisoner by your father." Katt said.**

 **"So we need just you and turn you in to your father." Shay added.**

 **"So you want to use me as some barnaging chip to get back Lulu." Declan said realizing the Xyz Warriors motives.**

 **"That's right, the reason that I kept attacking LID students..." Shay began to say.**

 **"Was to draw me out." Declan finished as he looked at the cat girl.**

 **"I was ordered to work undercover to gather info on you." Katt explained knowing what Leo president was going to say. "I even helped Shay on tracking down Professor Marco."**

 **"I'm afraid you two understimated my father." Declan said.**

 **"What do you mean?" Shay asked.**

 **"I mean that I doubt that he'll show any interest in me, but I have no objections of you Shay wanting to duel me as for you Katt, feel free to continue as a LID student." Declan said fixing his glasses.**

Flashback ends.

"I thought trusting him would be a shortcut to rescue Lulu." Shay said as he felt Jenna wrap her arm around his left arm. "Don't worry, we'll get Lulu back." She said as she snuggled against her friend.

Back at the destroyed Heartland City Park.

"Jason, Cerea!" Leonardo exclaimed.

"Not just them." Jason said.

Maria appeared besides the two. "Its been awhile hasn't Leonardo, didn't know you guys would show up."

"It seems he's not alone either." Cerea added noticing the long blonde haired woman.

"My name is Sherry Leblanc, I'm a duelist from the Synchro Dimension." Sherry answered.

"A Synchro Summoner, you mean like the one that Yuto encountered?" Jason asked.

"Relax, she's not our enemy." Leonardo said calmly. "She's also a victim of Duel Academy."

"Never mind that, where are the others that went with you, including Shay and Yuto?" Jason asked.

"Jenna and Shay are here." Leonardo answered.

"Hold on, are you saying that Katt, Raptor and Sibella aren't with you?" A voice asked.

Out from behind a tree was William.

"William!" Leonardo exclaimed.

"My name is Wolf now, its no longer William." Wolf said with a glare.

"Wait, are you four suppose to be with the Resistance, where are the rest of your comrades?" Sherry asked.

"We're no longer a part of them." Jason answered. "We left on our own free will." Cerea added as she glared angrily.

"Only a few are left with the Resistance and some including us left them." Wolf explained. "Finally, Jason, Cerea, and I started our own group known as Terror Pack!"

Leonardo's eyes wide with shock.

Meanwhile the duel between the three Standard lancers and three Duel Academy students continued.

"At first making people happy was tough even with the stakes were high, but my once enemies from Xyz became my friends." Yuya declared. "Not just them!"

Flashback scene 6.

"The professor is not but a destructive manic with mad plan, I won't be a part of it!" Celina spatted with a serious tone.

"I will help Zuzu, she's my first friend, I will do anything protect her so would she." Sora added determinedly.

Flashback ends.

"We managed to communicate through the hearts of two Duel Academy students using dueling." Yuya stated.

He remembered the final move he made against Jack.

"If we combined our powers with everyone, we all can bring peace to all worlds, I was taught that when I dueled against Jack!"

He remembered Jack's laugh and how impressed he was.

"You really have it in you, you're being yourself!" Jack stated happily while laughing.

"Woo-whee, everyone in New Domino City is here to watch the duel of their lives!" Melissa announced amazed.

"Swing far Pendulum!" Gong chanted. "Crave the Arc of Victory!" Sylvio added.

"Our Monsters are ready to swing into action!" Yuya, Gong and Sylvio proclaimed together.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Super Star Actor Abyss, Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo attacked the three Duel Academy students and defeated them creating sparkle glitter lights.

"Wow." One of the boys said astonished.

"Such amazing dueling." The second boy added.

"Dueling maybe ain't so after all." The woman said sharing the same feeling.

Flashback scene 7.

"My duel with Jack made everyone in the City smile, but..."

He remembered how Roget tried to suck them all in wormhole. "I hope you don't scare easily cause I don't know what dimension you'll be send to, however these dimension might be horrified.

The Dimensional Transporter machine was activated creating wind and electrictly surges which blew Riley away but was caught by Declan.

The green light from the Dimensional Transportal machine let out green light that came directly from the Security Headquarters building.

"YOU LOSE, ALL OF YOU LOSE, HA, HA, HA!" Roget proclaimed laughing.

Roget then fell off a walkway and into the wormhole.

Yuya embraced Zuzu. "You're safe now."

Just then machine stopped but then started up again.

"Its rebooting!" Yuya exclaimed.

Zuzu was then sucked into the wormhole.

Then Yuya, Gong, Shay, Sylvio, Sherry, and Jenna were sucked in as well.

Flashback ends.

"All right, you punks I'll give you the taste of your own medicine!" Sylvio shouted as he tried to activate the function on one of the Duel Academy's students duel disks.

"Stop it!" Yuya called.

Sylvio tried to find the function but to no avail then he felt Yuya's hand which made the blonde look at him. "We can't let them go, they'll call reinforcements!"

"I know, but we can't act like them, and you know that too!" Yuya pointed out.

Then the three Duel Academy got up and ran away in retreat.

"They're getting away!" Sylvio exclaimed.

The three Duel Academy ran to a corner of a building and big explosion was seen where the three Duel Academy students went behind.

"What was that?" Yuya asked shocked.

The three Duel Academy students were turned into cards as Yuya and his Standard Comrades went to where the blast came from.

"There are more Duel Academy warriors here." A voice said as the three Standard duelists gazed up on a large building part.

There stood a boy with a dragon behind him. "Looks like its my lucky day, my prey has come to me."

End of chapter with cliffhanger.


	2. Hunters of Cipher and Arctic

Chapter 2: Hunters of Cipher and Arctic

In Heartland City Park.

"Why did you leave the Resistance?" Lenoardo asked. "More importantly are they with you?"

Jason was silent but just gave his comrade a cold stare.

"Answer me!" Leonardo demanded.

"There was another full attack while you and the others gone." Cerea answered. "As result, William, Jason, Maria and I left the Resistance."

"What kind reason do you have of leaving our friends?" Leonardo asked angrily.

Jason could tell his comrade wasn't getting the picture. "Fine, defeat me a duel, I'll tell what else happened, if you lose then you carded."

Leonardo's eyes wide. "(Why does he want to card me?)" He asked himself. "(Thinking it won't give me any answers, so I must duel and win.)"

Sherry was quite concerned. "(He's going through with this, not good for friends to fight.)" She thought as she gazed up the gray clouds. "(I hope everyone else left behind in Synchro is ok.)"

"LET'S DUEL!" Leonardo and Jason proclaimed in unison.

Leonardo: 4000

Jason: 4000

"GERENATING ACTION FIELD: CROSSOVER!" Leonardo's Duel Disk proclaimed.

Jason was seeing floating platforms. "What the..."

"That's new." Cerea said in surprise.

"What kind of field spell is this?" William asked then he remembered that Field Spell in Standard.

Images of the Battle Royal including Yuya dueling against Declan went through his head. "(I see, perfect then I hunt that Dueltaining punk later.)"

Meanwhile

Yuya, Gong, and Sylvio encounter a duelist that took out three Duel Academy students.

"Who are you guys?" Kite asked cautiously.

"Wait, why did you have to turn them into cards?" Yuya asked completely shocked.

"They're enemies, otherwise they'll just come back." The Cipher Hunter replied coldly.

"But even worst of my enemies don't deserve this kind of thing!" Yuya protested.

"You're no better than those Duel Academy thugs!" Sylvio spatted pointing out his arm.

"Gong and Yuya saw you were about to do the same thing." Gong stated.

Sylvio lowered his arm seemingly remembering what he tried to do.

"Are you member of the Resistance?" Yuya asked. "We heard that the Resistance was no more but what relief..."

The boy's eyes twitched. "What you mean, are you glad to be hunted?"

"No, we're not your enemies, we're your allies!" Yuya replied.

"I'll be the judge of that." The boy declared. "All Duel Academy use all kind of ways to trick us and hunt us down."

"If that's the case then I'll duel you." Sylvio saide confidently. "No, don't." Yuya said.

"Don't give into his provocation, Gong thinks we need to chill." Gong added agreeing with his Dueltainer friend's reaction.

"Be quiet, I'm as cool as sea cumber, after I've iced this guy, he'll be begging for second change!" Sylvio pointed out.

Kite didn't flinch.

"I'll knock you with my Super star skills!" Sylvio proclaime running foward as he activated his duel disk.

Then the Action Field Spell: Crossover was activated.

"What is this?" Kite asked as he looked up seeing Cards being scattered. "Action Cards disburst!"

"This is my dueling!" Sylvio stated.

"We're in this together!" Yuya corrected. "Action Dueling is our..." Gong began to say.

"Don't worry, my followers chant with me!" Sylvio said confidently. "This is a pain." Gong groaned.

"Duelists lock in battle..." Sylvio chanted. "Kicking against the earth and dances in the air alongside their monsters!" Yuya added. "They'll storm through this field..." Gong chanted quietly.

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Duelign!" Sylvio proclaimed.  
"ACTION...!" Yuya and Gong proclaimed. "DUEL!" Sylvio finished.

Kite: 4000

Sylvio: 4000

At Heartland City Park.

"I'll go first!" Jason declared drawing from his deck.

Jason's hands Cx6

"I summon Artic Guardian Coyote!"

Arctic Guardian Coyote Level 3 Attack 1300

"Next I activate its special ability, by discarding one card from my hand, I can Special Summon a Arctic Guardian that's Level 4 or below from my Deck!" Jason explained.

Jason's Hand Cx5

"I chose Arctic Guardian Ice Penguin!"

A large penguin with a ice color beak and web feet appeared.

Arctic Guardian Penguin Level 4 Attack 1400

"Next I activate its Special ability by giving up half of its attack points..."

Arctic Guardian Ice Penguin Attack 1400-700

"Once per turn, I can increase the Level of an Arctic Guardian by one."

Arctic Guardian White Coyote Level 3-4

"With that I'll end my turn." Jason added.

"(He's not Xyz Summoning when he has two monsters with the same level.)" Sherry thought surprised yet confused.

Leonardo was familair with this. "(I figured Jason would do that, however I can't worry about his monsters.)"

He prepared to draw from his deck. "I draw, I summon Beast Guardian Cub in attack mode!"

Beast Guardian Cub Level 4 Attack 500

"Next I activate its special ability when this card is summoned I can add one Beast Guardian to my hand from my Deck." Leonardo explained. "I chose Beast Guardian Butterfly Girl!"

Jason didn't flinch.

"Next I play the Spell: Guardian's Draw, by discarding a Beast Guardian to my graveyard I'm allowed to draw two cards." Leonardo explained as he drew two card and discared Beast Guardian Butterfly Girl.

Leonardo Hand's Cx6

"Next I activate from my hand the effect of Beast Guardian Carla, when this drawn from my deck due to a card effect it instantly comes to the field!"

A beast woman creature with a mountain lion like tail and face with long dirty blonde hair appeared.

Beast Guardian Carla Level 4 Attack 1300

"Next I overlay my two Level 4 Beast Guardian Carla and Beast Guardian Cub to built the Overlay Network!"

His two Beast Guardians disfigured into energy and went down to the ground.

"Beast Cub and Carla, combine yours powers to bring out a Lioness Beast that'll tear your enemies to shreds!"

A female like lioness Beast began to appear with sharp claws, sharp teeth, and had a long tail of a lion with human female like face, human body, and long short black hair.

"I Xyz Summon: Beast Guardian Erika Princess of the Beasts Rank 4 Attack 2300

Jason didn't flinch neither did Wolf, Maria, or Cerea.

Sherry noticed the look on the Resistance's faces "(They don't seem to be nervous neither does Jason.)"

Back at the duel between Sylvio and Kite.

"I"ll be first, I summon Underworld Troupe-Wild Hope in attack mode!" Sylvio declared.

Underworld Troupe-Wild Hope Level 4 Attack 1600

"Then I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"This quite new..." Kite whispered as he began to draw.

"Wait, Gong Strong will be joining this duel too!" Gong proclaimed as his duel disk showed its penalty. "INSTRUTION PENALTY, 2000 LIFE POINTS!"

Gong: 2000

"I draw!" Gong declared drawing from his deck. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Swordsman!"

Superheavy Samurai Swordsman Level 3 Attack 1000

"Oh you're so set on Defense, but you summoned a monster in attack mode, so knock him out of here!" Sylvio declared.

"Gong won't attack." Gong answered not bothering to look his partner. "I activate the ability of Superheavy Samurai Soulpeacemaker from my hand, which Gong can equip to Samurai Swordsman!"

Superheavy Samurai Swordsman got new uniform and got two mega hands and arms.

"Gong can declare an attack with only Samurai Swordsman."

"Samurai Swordsman has the effect to the attack points of the mosnter it battles zero, in that way its unbeatable, no other monster can attack." Yuya stated.

"(Gong agrees I end up begrudgingly shouting that opening statment but...Gong can't let Sylvio take this guy head on.)" Gong thought.

Yuya looked at the mysterious duelist. "(We don't know if this guy is a member of the Resistance, though we need many comrades as we need, however this isn't the time for those who see as mutual enemy to be fighting.)"

Yuya looked back at his Dojo friend. "Nice going, Gong!" He praised.

"This is the strength of Strong Heavy Style!" Gong stated raising his right arm.

"Strong Heavy Style, if you dont' want to move then sit there by yourself!" Sylvio declared as he leaped up on the floating plaforms and snatched an Action Card.

This got the boy's attention.

"I activate the Action Spell: Break Ruin, this will deal 300 points of damage per hand size difference between me and my opponent." Sylvio explained as he landed on the ground. "I have 3 while you have 5, so you take 600 points of damage!"

The Action Spell unleashed a stream of blue energy that struck the boy.

Kite: 3400

Just then Samurai Armament Chuusai disappeared.

"Superheavy Samurai Armament Chuusai is destroyed when effect damage is dealt." Gong stated.

"Ha, your Strong Heavy style didnt' to anything at all while my Action Duel did." Sylvio remarked with a chuckle. "Gong thinks you're so unbearable, Yuya and Gong had a heart to heart understanding." Gong said disappointed.

"Heart to heart, what do you mean?" Sylvio asked.

"Why don't you think of our current situation for a bit, comrades shouldn't be fighting amongst each other with Duel Academy is invading this city!" Gong stated.

"I don't recall calling you guys my comrades!" Kite exclaimed in fury.

Which got three Standard duelists to look at the boy.

"I told you that I would be the one to decide whether you are friend or foe, however I made my decsion...Acrtion Field, Action Cards, we never had anyone use this before, where I was born and raised, simply you guys are from another dimension, enemies of Heartland City!"

The boy pointed at Gong. "You said that you wouldn't move the same as you were ending your turn, then from here on, its my turn, Draw!" The boy proclaimed drawing from his deck. "I summon Cipher Wing from my hand!"

Cipher Wing Level 4 Attack 1400

Yuya then felt somethign in him.

"When I control A Cipher Wing I'm allowed to Special Summon another one from my hand!"

Cipher Wing Level 4 Attack 1400

"Two Level 4 Monsters, this is what duelists in Xyz Dimension use, if he Overlays them..." Gong began to say knowing what might be coming.

"I won't let that happen cause I activate this Continuous Trap: Underworld Troupe Vacancy, One monster on the field can't be used as material for a summon wit another monster with the same level." Sylvio explained. "I choose your Level 4 Cipher Wing!"

Meanwhile back at the duel between Jason and Leonardo.

"I activate Beast Guardian Erika the Beast Princess' special ability, by using one Overlay Unit, for each Beast Guardian that's in my graveyard, I can deal you 400 points of damage so with three in my graveyard you take 1200 points of damage!" Leonardo explained as his female Beast Guardian took out two daggers and threw at Jason.

Jason was slashed on the arms.

Jason: 2800

"However using this ability requires me to end my turn." Leonardo added.

Jason smirked. "Not bad, I must say it'll take more than that to take me down!"

Cerea kept eyeing at the floating platforms above. "(Wonder what those are for?)" She asked herself.

William was curious about the platforms above.

"I draw!" Jason declared drawing from his deck. "I play the Spell: Arctic Freeze, by giving up 1000 life points..."

Jason: 2200

"I activate deal you 500 points of damage for Arctic Guardian on my field, I have two."

His Spell unleashed a ice blizzard at Leonardo.

Leonardo: 3000

"That's not all, I get to draw another card from my deck." Jason explained as he drew a card from his deck then looked at it. "Hmm, I summon Arctic Guardian Sphealo

A small yet large Walrus with small fangs appeared.

Arctic Guardian Sphealo, Level 4 Attack 800

"Now I Overlay all three Level 4, Arctic Guardian Coyote, Ice Penguin and Sphealo to built the Overlay Network!"

His three Arctic Monsters disfigured into energy and went up the sky.

"Coyote the cold hunter, the Penguin with a beak and feet of ice color, and Seal of the Arctic Water, come together to bring forth a Arctic monster that'll freeze my opponents!"

A giant walrus like monster with large fangs and white mustache appeared.

"I Xyz Summon: Arctic Guardian Freeze Walrus, RULER OF THE ARCTIC WORLD!"

Arctic Guardian Freeze Walrus Rank 4 Attack 2400

"Quite impressive." Sherry praised looking impressed.

"(Jason isn't holding back, despite we're friends and allies, if that's the case why did he and the others leave?)" Leonardo thought as he realized someone was missing. "Wait, where is Maria?"

Maria appeared by jumping out of a tree." I'm right here, but I'm afraid you guys came too late, like they said another attack from Duel Academy happened..."

"Ok then, what else have you doing since you and william returned." Leonardo asked.

Jason chuckled. "You really what to know?"

Leonardo was suddenly a bad feeling on his rival's behavior.

"Then if you defeat me then I'll tell that as well, think of it as a bonus." Jason said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile back at the Sylvio and Gong were having against Kite.

"You had that trap set already which means..." Gong began to say in realization.

"Right, before we showed up, had a dragon out and we never seen it before, so its mostly his ace monster, beyond that he's still around fighting in this city that's been invaded by Duel Academy, that monster is considered his powerful one.)" Sylvio answered proudly.

"(Gong has to admit that sealing this guy's monster was clever.)" Gong thought.

"Looks like you get my strategy, does this mean we had a heart to heart communicating?" Sylvio asked.

"Gong understands your intention, Gong sees something that you don't understand." Gong replied. "Gong suggests that we stop this fight right now, Gong don't care if we win, just end it as quick as..."

"No you two can't win." Yuya answered.

Gong and Sylvio turned to their friend.

"You both think that Kite alone will be defeated..." Yuya added as he realized what he just said. "(Kite, how do I know his name, was it Yuto, are you telling me about him?)"

Yuto's spirit appeared beside him. "Yes, he is Kite, a duelist in Heartland City, he's very well known too, but his expression is greatly different from before..."

Flashback scene.

Yuto remembered Kite's dueling and he was smiling.

"Cipher Wing is the definitely is..."

Flashback interrupted.

"I activate the continuous Spell: Cipher Interference, when I control two or more Cipher Monsters, during battle, one of their attack points are doubled." Kite explained.

Cipher Wing Attack 1400-2800

"Cipher Wing attack Underworld Troupe-Wild Hope!" Kite commanded as his Cipher sorrowed down at Underworld Troupe.

Sylvio: 2800

"I activate the Wild Hope's special ability, when this card is destroyed I can add one Underworld Troupe from my Deck to my hand." Sylvio explained as he took one Underworld Troupe from his Deck.

"I attack you directly with my 2nd Cipher Wing!" Kite declared as his 2nd Cipher sorrowed down and tackled Sylvio sending him flying into a large wall part.

Sylvio: 1400

"now Cipher Interfere's effect ends."

Cipher Wing Attack 2800-1400

"Then I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Kite said.

Sylvio was frustrated at this knock over.

"Keep it together, this duel is only beginning." Gong stated.

"Kite was strong, before Duel Academy's invasion, he was expected to become Heartland's Duel Champion." Yuto explained.

"I see." Yuya said listening to his Xyz Counterpart's words.

"Yes, Kite's dueling back then was more warmth, now I can feel anger from within him." Yuto added.

"Anger?" Yuya asked with his eyes wide. "Yes, I wonder what happened while I and my friends were gone." Yuto said withe concern.

"I was holding back because you've been holding off against Duel Academy by yourself, but...its time for me to get serious!" Sylvio declared furiously as he drew from his deck. "I use Scale 1 Underworld Troupe Abyss Actor Evil Heel and Scale 8 Funky Comedian to set the Pendulum Scale!"

His two Underworld Troupe Pendulum Monsters appeared.

"Now I'm allowed to summon monsters from Levels 2 and 7 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon: First off is Underworld Troupe-Super Star!"

Underworld Troupe-Big Star Level 7 Attack 2500

"Now from my Extra Deck is Underworld Troupe-Wild Hope!"

Underworld Troupe-Wild Hope Level 4 Attack 1600

"So destroyed monsters are sent to the Extra Deck... this Pendulum Summon..." Kite muttered.

"Back then, Shay, I, and some of other our friends learned at one of the Heartland Duel Schools, Spade, Kite was the ace of our rival school, Clover." Yuto explained.

The Xyz Counterpart then remembered days of his friend Kite dueling other students while Yuto, Shay, Lulu, Katt, Leonardo, Jenna, and the others watched.

"His play style was stylish and exciting, he was unmatched at seeing through his opponents strategy." Yuto added.

"Big Star's ability activates, once per turn I can add an Underworld Script Spell to my hand." Sylvio explained as he took a Script Spell from his Deck. "I'll activate the Underworld Script-Abode of the Fire Dragon with Big Star as my target, when Big Star destroys one of your monstesr I can banish 3 cards from your Extra Deck."

"I see, he's going to banish that dragon in Kite's Extra Deck!" Yuya declared in realization.

"I also activate the Continuous Spell: Underworld Troupe's Costume Box, once per turn I can activate an Underworld Costume card from my deck, I select Underworld Troupe's Hero Sword and Equip it to Big Star!" Sylvio explained.

A sword appeared from the Costume Box.

"Now Big Star's attack points increase by 300!"

Underworld Troupe Big Star Attack 2500-2800

"Next is Funky Comedian's Pendulum ability!" Sylvio proclaimed.

"What is a Pendulum Ability?" Kite wondered.

"Once per turn I can send one Underworld Troupe- Pendulum Monster I control to my Extra Deck, then I'm allowed to attack that monster's attack points to another this turn." Sylvio replied. "I chose to send Wild Hope to the Exrack and increase Big Star's attack point!"

Underworld Troupe Big Star Attack 2800-4400

"Now Big Star attack Cipher Wing!" Sylvio commanded.

"My Spell: Cipher Interfere's effect activates which doubles its attack points!" Kite declared in fury.

Cipher Wing Attack 1400-2800

"Next is the Continuous Trap: Cipher Shield, if I control two or more Cipher Monsters then Cipher monsters can't be destroyed by battle." Kite added.

Cipher Shield created a colorful shield that blocked Big Star's attack.

Kite: 1800

"Man, I dealt some damage but I couldn't banish your dragon." Sylvio said in frustration.

"Now I activate the Continuous Trap: Cipher Chain, when I take battle damage, I can activate it, then target all monsters on the field." Kite explained as a chain emerged from his trap attaching to his, Sylvio, and Gong's monster.

"What the?!" Gong exclaimed with a confused look.

"If any of the monsters connected by this chain are destroyed then all connected monsters will also be destroyed, then all players will take the combined attack points of all the destroyed monsters as damage!" Kite explained.

"No, way of the monsters combined attack points!" Sylvio exclaimed as he pulled himself together. "That's a nice move you pulled there..."

"No matter how many so-called Pendulum monsters you bring out, I"ll destroy them all, however you will be the ones taking damage!" Kite proclaimed. "Thanks to Cipher Shield, I won't be taking any effect damage, this Battle Phase is over so Cipher Interference's effect ends."

Cipher Wing Attack 2800-1400

"This is Kite's dueling." Yuya said. "No, its true he was exciting back then but...he would never hammer down his opponents mercilessly like this!" Yuto stated clearly.

"I end my turn, with that Funky Comedians' Pendulum ability ends and Big Star's attack points return to normal." Sylvio explained.

Underworld Troupe Big Star Attack 4400-2800

"At least with this, I've cut the damage by 1600..." Sylvio added.

"True but our total will be 6600 total!" Gong exclaimed as he realizes something. "No, wait there's one thing that can turn this around, I draw!"

Gong drew from his deck. "Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Flutist!"

Supereheavy Samurai Flutist Level 3 Attack 500

"Gong sends Superheavy Samurai Souldbeads to Gong's graveyard from my hand, then Special summon the Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Trumpter!"

Superheavy Samurai Trumpter Level 2 Attack 300

"Gong tunes Level 3 Superheavy Samurai Swordsman, Flutist, and Level 2 Trumpter, now Emerge onto this battlefield, with a cay that echoes in the mountains!" Gong chanted.

3+3+2=8

"Gong Synchro Summons: Superheavy Ninja Sarutobi!"

Superheavy Ninja Sarutobi Level 8 Defense 2800

"Gong activates Sarutobi'sability, once per turn since Gong has no spells or traps in his graveyard, Gong is allowed to destroy one magic or trap card that the opponent controls and deals 500 points of damage." Gong explained as his Ninja Sarutobi unleashed a strong wind. "Gong destroys Cipher Chain!"

Cipher Chain was destroyed and chains attached to the monsters were gone.

Kite was shielded from the explosion. "Due to Cipher Shield, I can't take any effect damage!"

Gong gritted his teeth knowing the opponent was right.

"With Underworld Troupe Costume Box, I choose to Equip Spell: Underworld Costume Dwarf Shield from my deck!" Sylvio declared as Gong glanced at him. "You saved my from this pinch, here's your reward, I equip Dwarf Shield to Sarutobi which increases its defense points by 300!"

Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi Defense 2800-3100

"Gong attacks Cipher Wing with Sarutobi!" Gong declared.

"Due to effect of Cipher Interfere, a Cipher Wing get its attack points doubled!" Kite declared.

Cipher Wing Attack 1400-2800

"Due to Cipher Shield, Cipher Wing can't be destroyed this turn."

His Cipher Wing was shielded from Saruto's attack.

"You will still take damage." Gong stated.

Kite: 1500

"Now Cipher Interfere's effects ends." Kite said.

Cipher Wing Attack 2800-1400

"Gong ends his turn." Gong said.

Meanwhile at Heartland city Park.

"I really want to know why you left the Resistance?" Leonardo demanded. "I want to hear it now!"

"My older cousin was also carded." Cerea added sadly but she was also angry. "She was out looking for more residents but she was cornered by several Duel Academy warriors, I was told that a friend saw her but got then this friend froze and then ran away leaving my cousin to fight alone!"

Leonardo was stunned and so was Sherry.

"When I went to the location where my cousin was seen with Jason tagging along with me, but we were too late." Cerea added as her body shook in anger while clenching her hands. "I wanted to take them on but they just ran off, then I saw the card that had my cousin inside."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why Jason, Maria, and Wililam left our comrades! Leonardo shouted.

"Argh, less talking more dueling!" Jason protested angrily. "Now I activate Arctic Guardian Freeze Walrus' special ability by using one Overlay Unit, all the monstes on my opponents field are froze for the rest of this turn!"

The Arctic Walrus unleashed a cold blizzard that froze Beast Guardian Liona.

"Oh no!" Leonardo exclaimed.

"That's not all, if the monsters that is frozen isn't a Water Attribute or Aqua Type, then that monster's attack points are decreased to zero until the end of this turn!" Jason added.

Beast Guardian Erika Princess of the Beasts Attack 2300-0

"Now Arctic Guardian Walrus attack with Arctic Ice Ball!" Jason commanded as his Walrus Monsters powered up a ice ball and fired it out of its mouth.

Leonardo looked around and saw an action card above so he leaped onto a few platforms and snatched the Action Card.

"What the?" Jason said confused.

"I activate the Action Spell: Miracle, which not only prevents my monster from being destroyed it also cuts the damage in half." Leonardo explained as his Monster was shielded.

Leonardo: 1850

"So that's the Action spells William and Maria told me about." Jason said.

"That was quite surprising." Cerea said despite she wasn't smiling.

"Impressive, Action Fields, Action Spells, I see Dueling has changed." Jason commented. "Its ok, cause whenever my Walrus fails to destroy a monster in battle then I can draw one more card."

Jason drew a card from his deck looked at it. "Hmm, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Meanwhile

"Gong was able to destroy Cipher Chain so he and Sylvio could avoid taking damage." Yuya said. "True, but Kite stil has monsters on his field." Yuto stated.

"Yeah, As long as Kite has he can use them as Xyz material." Yuya added.

"Did you forget already, my trap Underworld Troupe Vacancy prevents him using Level 4 Monsters as Materials for Special Summoning, no matter how much you struggle, you won't be able to Xyx Summon!" Sylvio stated confidently.

"That ain't true." Kite stated with a glare.

"What did you say?" Sylvio asked.

"I draw!" Kite declared drawing from his deck. "I summon my third Cipher Wing!"

Cipher Wing Level 4 Attack 1400

"I told you that if you bring out a Level 4 monsters you can't do an..." Sylvio began to say. "I never said I was using Level 4 Monsters to Xyz Summon." Kite interrupted. "I send my third Cipher Wing to the graveyard to activate its ability, doing that allows me to increase my two Cipher wings Levels."

2x Cipher Wing Level 4-8

"He's got two Level 8 Monsters now." Gong said seemingly know what's coming next.

"I overlay my two Level 8 Cipher Wings to build the Overlay Network!"

His two Cipher wings disfigured into energy.

"The Galaxy shining in the Darkness, the demon of revenge and become my very servant!" Kite chanted as his dragon emerged. "I Xyz Summon: Rise Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon Rank 8 Attack 3000

"That's one big dragon!" Yuya exclaimed.

"I can feel incredible anger coming from this monster." Yuto said. "Almost as if Kite's anger has possessed it."

"You two have no where to run now, I won't show any mercy even if you beg." Kite said coldly.

"I'm surprised that you used Level 8 Monsters to Xyz Summon, but the Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck when they're destroyed, so I'll Pendulum Summon on my next turn." Sylvio said confidently.

"There won't be a next turn for you both!" Kite declared in fury.

Sylvio was confused what the Xyz User meant.

"I use one Overlay Unit and activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's special ability, go Cipher Projection!" Kite declared as his Dragon unleashed light energy from its two wings that shined on Saruto-B. "Once per turn, I can take control of one monster my opponent has on their field, its effect will be negated until the end Phase."

Sarutobi was switched onto Kite's side.

"Sarutobi was..." Gong began to say.

"Additionally, Sarutobi can be treated as Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon and will have the same amount attack points as the real Galaxy Eyes has." Kite added.

Saruto-B transformed into another Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon as Gong backed away in fright.

"He has two dragons now!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Now I attack Underworld Troupe with the Sarutobi that is now the 2nd Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kite declared. "When I control two Cipher Monsters, my Continuous Spell: Cipher Inferefere activates, which will double one of my Ciphers attack points!"

Saruto-B Attack 3000-6000

"Are you ready to fall?" Kite asked coldly. "Go CIPHER STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"

Saruto-B that was now another Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon unleashed a streame of energy that blasted Big Star and send Sylvio flying.

Yuya gasped in shock.

Sylvio fall on his back seemingly knocked out.

Sylvio: 0

"I directly attack with the first Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

His real Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon unleashed its stream of destruction from its mouth and blasted Gong.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Gong screamed as he was send flying back onto the ground.

Gong: 0

"GONG, SYLVIO!" Yuya called as he ran to aid his friends.

"Don't move!" Kite ordered which the Dueltainer stopped to look at the Resistance warrior. "I'll turn you into cards, which is what I'll do those two!"

"Enough, we're all on the same side, I won't let anyone get turned into cards, we don't' work together then this fighting won't ever stop!" Yuya protested.

"That won't work, Kite isn't going to listen to what you have to say." Yuto said.

"Then I'll let my cards do that for mel!" Yuya proclaimed.

End of chapter.


	3. Rushing for Revenge

Chapter 3: Rushing for Revenge

At Heartland City Park.

"I draw!" Leonardo declared drawing from his deck. "I have one thing to ask you, Jason."

"What is it?" His classmate asked.

"Where are the Resistance I mean the remaining ones?" Leonardo questioned.

"Four survived and escaped with several non-duelists and are now somewhere in a secret hideout." Jason replied. "Also rumor is that duelists that use Amazon decks were part of the second invasion, there was a mention of another group from Duel Academy that might arrive soon."

"(Two duelists using Amazoness Decks and another group of Fusion Warriors, this can't be good.)" Leonardo thought looking quite troubled.

"Anyway, we lost most of our members while very few survived let alone escaped." Cerea added.

"Yes, we managed to escape but some of our friends and family were also wiped out." Maria said with low growl.

"So you just left our other remaining friends to fight for themselves?" Leonardo asked looking upset.

"Just make your move!" Jason snapped angrily.

"I activate a spell: Beast Guardian Lionel Sword which I equip to Beast Guardian Erika." Leonardo explained as his Female Beast Guardian took a sword with lion symbol on the blade which shined of silver. "This will give her an extra 500."

Beast Guardian Erika the Princess of the Beasts Attack 2300-2800

"Now I'll have her attack your Arctic Guardian Walrus!"

Beast Guardian Erika drew its sword with a lion paw on the middle of the blade and charged towards the Walrus.

Jason looked around and saw upon an Action Card so he leaped up onto a platform, another, and then he managed to snatch the Action Spell on the third platform he leaped on. "I activate the Action Spell: Miracle, which prevents my monster from being destroyed and the damage is cut in half!"

"That is true, however my Equip Spell: Beast Guardian Lion Sword has another effect, when it fails to destroy your monster in battle its attack points are decreased by 600." Leonardo explained.

Arctic Guardian Freeze Walrus Attack 2400-1800

"Then I'll release my Equip Spell to the graveyard so that Erika the Beast Guardian Princess is allowed to attack again."

Jason didn't flinch.

Erika the Beast Princess slashed the Walrus on the face with her sharp claws.

"That was impressive." Sherry said with a impressive smile.

As the smoke cleared Arctic Guardian Walrus was shown.

Jason: 1400

"What gives?" Leonardo asked confused.

"I activate my trap called: Arctic Freeze Shield, whenever one of my Arctic Guardian Monsters is select target for an attack then this trap prevents my monster from being destroyed." Jason explained.

Leonardo gritted his teeth but sighed. "I have admit, you were always the top student in our class."

"Don't try to flatter me, now its time for us to survive from this war we're having against Duel Academy!" Jason remarked angrily.

"Whatever, I end my turn." Leonardo said gritting his teeth.

Meanwhile

Yuya approaches Kite. "I won't let anyone else get turned into cards again, not even the remaining people here, even Duel Academy!"

"It won't work, Kite won't listen to what you have to say!" Yuto stated.

"If he won't listen then I'll have to him understand through a duel!" Yuya proclaimed. "I learned a lot in my rematch against Jack Atlas, if I put my words and feelings into my dueling...then Kite will undertand!"

"How do you know my name?" Kite asked with a cold stare. "That must mean you're from Duel Academy!"

"No, I'm not with Duel Academy!" Yuya replied.

"I know that Duel Academy has put a bounty hunt on me including others that are still here." Kite explained. "Wait, did he say others?" Yuya asked. "Others then there must be other members of the Resistance that survived." Yuto said with wide eyes.

"I must inform that I work alone, however I turned many of Duel Academy soliders into cards, as for the others I'm not sure but I heard some have to the ones that are still here." Kite added. "Its worth, then I swore that Duel Academy turned our many of our people and family into cards, I'll make a thousand of Duel Academy soliders meet the same fate!"

Kite then activated his duel disk. "Prepare yourself to repent!"

"I only want to talk to you...through my dueling!" Yuya proclaimed as he activated his duel disk and the Action Field activated. "Cross Over activated!" His duel disk proclaimed.

Soon the area around them had the platforms above them.

"Talk is a waste, Duel Academy must be destroyed!" Kite proclaimed in fury.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Kite proclaimed in unison.

Kite: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"I'll go first, I summon Cipher Wing from my hand!" Kite declared.

Cipher Wing Level 4 Attack 1400

"Since I control one I can special Summon another Cipher Wing from my hand!"

Cipher Wing Level 4 Attack 1400

"He's two Level 4 Ciphers now!" Gong exclaimed.

"I activate the spell: Double Exposure, which doubles the Level of two Cipher Wings!"

2x Cipher Wings Level 4-8

"He's got two Level 8 Cipher wings!" Gong exclaimed. "Oh no." Sylvio said realizing what was coming next.

"I overlay my two Level 8 Cipher wings to built the Overlay Network, The Galaxy shining in the darkness, Embody the dmeon of revenge and become my very servant!" Kite chanted as his dragon emerged. "I Xyz Summon: Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon Rank 8 Attack 3000

"He already got out his ace monster!" Sylvio exclaimed.

"Now I place one card facedown and end my turn." Kite said.

"Yuya, its true you were able to talk to Jack Atlas with your dueling, those feelings even reached my soul inside you, however that was only because Jack was aiming for the same goal as you were." Yuto stated.

"(Jack's goal was exactly what I was aiming for?)" Yuya asked himself. "Yes, both you two wished for the city to have peace, but right now Kite is ruled by hatred, he's like a wild beast who bares his fangs at everything or anyone that gets his way." Yuto stated. "So you can't speak to him."

"I can!" Yuya protested. "I believe, do you believe what I say, like that time..."

Yuya remembered when his Xyz Counterpark disasppeared.

"Keep the world entertained, to keep the world smiling." Yuto said weakly tone.

Flashback ends.

"He's the Xyz Dimemsion like you and youru friends, there can't be no way he doesn't want peace." Yuya added. "I draw, I use Scale 3 Timebreaker Magician with Scale 8 Performapal Whim Witch to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taking control of this duel starting now!"

His Performapal Monster and Timebreaker Magician appeared in the Pendulum Zone.

"Next I activate Timebreaker Magicain's Pendulum ability which doubles Whim Witch's Scale." Yuya explained.

Performapal Whim Witch Scale 4-8

"With that I can summon monsters between Level 3 and 7 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of Victory, My monsters are ready to..SWING INTO ACTION!"

Two monsters appeared.

"Drum to it Performapal Drumerilla!"

Performapal Drumerilla Level 5 Attack 1600

"Finally turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"I'll have Odd-Eyes attack Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Yuya declared. "Next I activate Performapal Drumgorilla's ability which increases Odd-Eyes attack points by 600!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-3100

"Now Odd-Eyes is stronger now!" Gong exclaimed.

"With my dueling I'll put all my feelings into this attack!" Yuya proclaimed. "GO Spiral St..!"

"Double Expsosure allows me to select a singe monster once per turn, make its name the same as another monster on the same side of the field." Kite explained as his Drummgorilla was changed into Odd-Eyes and switched onto his field. "Now Drummgorilla is on my field and makes its name Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Gong is shocked!" Gogn exclaimed. "But what he is planning to do?" Sylvio asked confused.

"I activate my 2nd facedown: Double Sensorship, Once per turn, if an attacking monster is not the only one with its name on the field, its attack is negated." Kite explained.

Drummgorilla that was now an Odd-Eyes began to play its drums and let out soundwaves.

Yuya was shocked.

"He set up two Odd-Eyes for this." Gong said equally shocked.

"Now Drummgorilla's ability ends and Odd-Eyes attack points return to normal." Yuya explained.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 3100-2500

"Timebreaker Magician's Pendulum ability ends and Whim Witch's Scale returns to normal." Yuya added.

Whim Witch Scale 8-4

"Then I end my turn."

At Heartland City Park.

"I draw!" Jason declared as he drew from his deck. "I activate a Spell Rank Up Arctic Force, by overlaying Arctic Guardian Walrus I built the Overlay Network!"

His Walrus creature then disfigured into energy and flew up to the sky.

"Now Arctic Walrus evolve into a more icy creature that'll freeze any opponent that gets in your path!" Jason chanted as bigger walrus with big 3 inch fangs appeared. "Go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, appear from the Arctic world: Rank 5 Arctic Guardian Demon Walrus!"

Arctic Guardian Demon Walrus Rank 5 Attack 2800

"So he can Rank-Up too." Sherry said quite astonished.

"I activate Arctic Guardian Demon Walrus' special ability, by using one Overlay Unit, all monsters on the field is frozen until my opponents next turn phase!" Jason explained.

Leonardo gasped with wide eyes.

The Guardian Demon Walrus unleashed a freeze like blizard which froze his Liona the Beast Guardian Princess into a ice statue.

"Not only that your monster can't attack or change its battle mode, your monsters attack points are decreased to zero." Jason said with a creepy grin.

Beast Guardian Erika the Princess of the Beasts Attack 2300-0

Leonardo's eyes widened. "No way!"

"This ain't good." Sherry said with concern.

"I was hoping that you were put up a bigger fight." Jason commented with a disappointed tone. "As usually you're always a step behind."

Leonardo gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Now attack!" Jason commanded in fury.

His Ice Walrus powered up another icy blizzard.

"HOLD IT!" A voice rang out.

From afar a hillside was Shay, Jenna, and there stood two other kids.

One was a boy with brown spiky hair and a girl wearing glasses who seemed to notice Cerea.

As soon as Cerea realized the girl wearing glasses gazing at her she turned her head away.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Wolf commented coldly.

"Listen, it is pointless to continue this duel!" Shay announced.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

"Look, we came here and brought more comrades." Jenna answered.

"So they are others with you." Cerea said.

"Please, Jason, Cerea, William I mean Wolf, come back to us." The girl wearing glasses begged.

"We'll never re-join your guys!" Jason exclaimed as he activated a spell creating a blizzard.

"Wait!" The girl wearing glasses called as she noticed Cerea glaring at her with such anger.

Leonardo noticed the girl wearing glasses' expression on her face. "(Why did Cerea give Sarah such a glare?)" He asked himself.

The three duelists Wolf, Cerea, and Jason were gone.

Meanwhile.

"Yuya Pendulum summoned Odd-Eyes with Drumerilla to battle with increased of 600 attack points, so there weren't any mistakes in Yuya's strategy." Gong stated. "But for it to end him not being able to do anything."

"This is pretty good." Sylvio commented. "It was to be expected, no matter how you cut it."

"Your big mistake was fighting me after I already defeated your two friends." Kite stated coldly.

"What'd you mean?" Yuya asked confused at the Heartland City Hunter's words.

"Once I see the abilities of an opponent, I never forget them, that Pendulum Summoning method that allows you to summon multiple monsters, I knew you would use that method after dueling against your two friends."

Gong and Sylvio gritted their teeth in realization.

"Once I know my enemy's strategy, it becomes clear what counters I should use." Kite finished.

"Gong is sorry, Gong has let you down again!" Gong cried in shame.

"I won't allow you to defeat me either!" Kite proclaimed as Yuya's narrowed his eyes. "My turn, I use one overlay unit, and activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's special ability, GO CIPHER PROJECTION!"

Galaxy-Eyes unleashed a ray of light from both of its wings.

"I take control of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon then treat it as a Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

One of Yuya's Odd-Eyes Dragon was then switched to Kite's side.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon-Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon Level 7 Attack 3000

"Now I activate the effect of Cipher Interfere from my hand, I attack your Drumming Kong-turned-Odd-Eyes with my Galaxy Eyes!" Kite declared in fury as his dragon let out a roar.

"He's trying to have Yuya's monsters take out each out!" Gong said in worry.

"I activate Drummerilla's ability, which allows gains it 600 extra attack points!"

Performapal Drummerilla Attack 1600-2200

"With this, he'll be able to lessen the damage he takes from this battle." Yuto commented.

"Now that I control two Cipher Dragons, due to the effect of Cipher Interfere, there attack is doubled during battle!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon Attack 3000-6000

"I won't let you!" Yuya declared as he ran foward.

"Stream of Destruction!" Kite commanded as his dragon unleashed its destruction breath and Yuya snatched an Action Card from one of the floating platforms.

Yuya then landed on the ground. "I actiate the Action Spell: Miracle, I negate Odd-Eyes' destruction from battle and take only half the damage!'

Yuya: 2100

Kite was slightly astonished but kept his focus. "Action Carads can be used not only for offense but defense as well."

"That's not all, they can also buff monsters effects, heal life points, and do even mo..." Sylvio began to explain.

"I don't need your explaining!" Kite spatted. "I will defeat you with my own dueling alone, I attack with my other Galaxy-Eyes!"

"Not so fast!" Yuya declared as he ran again.

"Cipher Stream of Destruction!"

Yuya leaped up as the Galaxy-Eyes unleashed it destructive breath and destroyed the now Drumming Kong-Odd-Eyes.

This caused Yuya to fall on the ground.

Yuya: 1300

"Now I place a card facedown and end my turn." Kite said. "Now the battle is over so Cipher Interference's effect is over, the powered up Galaxy-Eyes attack points are returned to normal, and the Odd-Eyes I took will return to normal then goes back to your side."

Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon Attack 6000-3000

"This is your final move, so make it count!" Kite declared with fury.

Yuya looked at the Heartland Hunter and got up on his feet. "(He's strong, overwhelmingly strong, what's even more amazing is how he intuitively sees through his opponents stratgies, its just like you said Yuto."

"And those skills feel even keener than before too." Yuto's spirit added. "Its like an aura that will slice through anything that gets close to it, right now no amount of talk with reach Kite."

"That's all the reason that I have to use my dueling to talk to his heart, its my turn!" Yuya declared as he looked at what he drew. "Yes, I activate Whim Witch's Pendulum ability, Special Summon It from the Pendulum Zone!"

Whim Witch Level 3 Attack 800

"Next I activate her effect, when this monster is used to Advance Summon a Pendulum it can be treated as two Monsters!"

His Whip Witch made two doublegangers of itself.

"I release Whim Witch and Advance Summon Dragondescent Magician!"

Dragondescent Magician Level Level 7 Attack 2400

"I activate Dragondescent Magician's ability, once per turn I can change this monster's type from Spellcaster to Dragon until the End Phase!" Yuya explained.

"You have now two Level 7 Dragons!" Yuto said.

"Watch with my strongest Dueling and my strongest monster wil wrench open Kite's heart." Yuya chanted to himself. "I Overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes and Dragondescent Magician!"

His two Monsters disfigured into energy and went up the sky.

"Dragon of dichormatic eyes, destroy all that oppose you with your wrath, I Xyz Summon: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Rank 7 Attack 3000

"This is new...but who is this guy?" Kite inquired with a surprised look.

"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

"Both of their monsters have the same attack points!" Sylvio spatted.

"Are you going for a draw?" Gong asked.

"No, when a monster is summoned using Dragondescent Magician as Material for another dragon type, its attack points is doubled!" Yuya explained.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Attack 3000-6000

"Alright, with this he can win!" Sylvio cheered.

"I activate the trap: Double Cipher, I use all of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's remaining Overlay Units, then Special Summon another Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from my Extra Deck!"

Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragonx2 Rank 8 Attack 3000

"At this moment with the effect of Cipher Interfere, Galaxy-Eyes attack points are doubled!"

Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon Attack 3000-6000

"Gong sees that this guy is using Cipher Interfere for defense!" Gong exclaimed.

Cipher Dragon and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's attack collided then both were destroyed.

"Gong is shocked that Yuya's strongest..." Gong began to say.

"Was destroyed, while Kite has another Dragon left!" Sylvio finished

"What should I do now?" Yuya asked as his Xyz Counterpart appeared next to him.

"Use Rebellion Dragon's effect." He replied which made his Standard Counterpart realize what he was saying. "I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ability, when this card leaves the field I get destroy all Monsters in the Pendulum Zones, then put Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon in the Pendulum Zone!"

His Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon appeared in the Pendulum Zone.

"I activate its Pendulum Ability, I place a Pendulum Card from Deck into my Pendulum Zone that is opened, so I set Scale 1 Performapal Le-Bellman so I can set the Pendulum Scale!"

Le-Bellman appeared in the second Pendulum Zone.

"I'm allowed to summon monsters between Level 2 and 3 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon!"

His two Monsters appeared.

"Revive Timebreaker Magician!"

Timebreaker Magician Level 3 Attack 1400

"Performapal Whim Witch!"

Performapal Whim Witch Level 3 Attack 800

Kite's face had a stunned look. "Two Level 3 Monsters, is he going to Xyz Summon again?"

"There isn't even a shred of kindness in Kite's dueling anymore, he's driving with hate, I came thsi far fighting hoping to lessen that hate though." Yuya thought. "Kite's heart is still closed off." Yuto stated.

"Its like you said: It must have worked in the City because Jack, no I already knew that my power alone, I don't have enough to make everyone smile..." Yuya stated. "I feel powerless as well, right now with our power, what is the right strategy to open Kite's heart?" Yuto asked.

"However we have an strategey!" They both proclaimed hopefully. "I activate Le-Belleman's Pendulum ability, once per turn, I can increase the Level of all monsters I control by 1!"

Timebreaker Magician Level 3-4

Performapal Whim Witch Level 3-4

"I overlay Timebreaker Magician and Whim Witch!" Yuto and Yuya declared as their monsters disfigured into energy.

"Cloaking in shadows, relentless in its objection, I call upon the most dangerous of Dragons, I Xyz Summon: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500

Kite then had a horrifying realization look on his face. "This is...it can't be."

"That's right, you see my ace monster, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, you should remember!" Yuto chanted. "There is no way you've forgotten the countless times, Shay, I, and everyone we knew dueled against you at School!"

Kite's eyes began to shake with confusing . "Why do you have that Dragon, you stole Yuto's dragon, you thief!" He shouted angrily.

Then Yuto's spirit appeared which Kite saw. "Maybe not, why do I sense Yuto is here?"

"He's Yuya, our friend!" A voice rang out.

Kite turned to see the the left side.

"He's our comrade." Leonardo added. "That's right!" Jenna added.

Sherry showed up as well.

"Shay, Leonardo, Jenna!" Sylvio exclaimed. "Sherry too!" Gong added.

"That's right, they brought comrades to help us!" The glasses wearing girl stated. "Four of them at that, this woman behind is Sherry Leblanc from the Synchro Dimension." The browned spiked haired boy added.

Kite gazed the blonde woman. "(That woman is from the Synchro Dimension.)" He thought.

"Every comrade is we can get now is precious, so its blessing." The browned haired boy commented.

Kite turned his attention to the Standard Dimension Duelist and just gave a cold stare of doubt.

"Do you doubt our words?" Shay asked.

"Its the truth, they came to help us, they also hate this Dimensional war, and want to stop Duel Academys wrath..." Leonardo added. "With our new comrades we'll win this war!" Jenna finished with straight face.

"We were convinced of that during our fights in the Synchro Dimension!" Shay stated. "Believe us, believe in Yuya Sasaki!"

The name Sasaki caught Kite's attention. "Sasaki?"

"Kite, come back to us, we really miss you!" The glasses wearing girl begged.

Kite hissed. "Too bad, I'm better off on my own!" He activated a spell which created a large bright light.

The light then vanished.

Yuya looked where Kite was and saw that he was gone. "He vanished!" Sylvio exclaimed in shock.

"Kite is not on our side this isn't good, I have feeling we'll have more problems to deal with." Yuto said quietly.

End of chapter.


	4. Reunite and Resist

Chapter 4: Reunite and Resist

Later in Heartland City.

The Lancers were escorted into a woods area with a stone stair path by two Resistance Members.

They all came to the top. "This is our hideout." The brown spiked hair boy said pointing ahead.

Up ahead was house with stone pillars on the each side.

Just then a woman ran out from the shrine then hugged Shay and Leonardo.

"Oh, Leonardo, Shay are back!" The woman cried with joy as tears came out of her eyes which soaked her friends shairts.

"Who is that?" Sylvio asked.

"Can you save this for later, Jody?" Leonardo asked annoyed.

"Yes, your getting our friends shirts wet." Jenna said with a chuckle.

"She's always happy to see Leonardo the most." A female voice said who jumped from the nearby trees.

The woman had blue female jeans, with blonde hair, yellow T-shirt. "Its great to you three." She said with a smile.

"I see some of our friends returned." Another woman said walking out of the shrine house entrance.

The woman had long red hair, with a blue skirt, long white socks, brown shoes, red button shirt. "Master Scarlett." Leonardo said standing straight.

"Master?" Sylvio asked confused.

Then another girl appeared behind Scarlett. "Hmm, it seems you guys returned.

The girl was wearing a mini dress with no sleeves but with a white collar and red tie with had a also a red belt having a red lid side skirt with black shoes and socks, and she was wearing black gloves.

Yuya was astonished by these duelists. "(So more members of the Resistance survived.)"

Soon everyone went to room and beside the room was a open space where girl with glasses giving some people soup.

"Now then, let's introduce ourselves, my name is Alan." The brown haired boy stated as he pointed behind them. "The one handing out the soup is Sarah."

"My name is Scarlett." The red head woman said.

"Excuse me, why did Leonardo call you Master Scarlett?" Sylvio asked but then he realized something. "Don't tell me a woman like you is in charge."

"Is there problem with that?" Scarlett asked giving a very creepy glare.

Sylvio was left speechless with fright. "Uh...no...not really." He stammered nervously and shaking his head.

"Way to go, making the red head angry." Gong commented.

"I have a name you know!" Scarlett spatted.

"Gong is sorry!" The Dojo man cried bowing his head down.

"Anyway, yes she was left in charge ever since Yuto and others went to rescue Lulu." The blonde girl answered who was leaning against the wall. "My name is Luka, I'm a pro in Clover Duel School and also a member of the Resistance Clover Squad."

"My name is Jody, I'm a member of the resistance and attending at the Duel School where Yuto and Shay attended." The blue haired girl said as she sat clover to Leonardo. "Also I'm Leonardo's secret girlfriend."

Sherry was slightly shocked.

"Ugh, we're not dating." Leonardo groaned scratching his hair with his hand roughly.

"My name is Alicia, I'm top at my class in Clover Duel School and member of the Resistance Clover Squad." The black haired girl said.

"She's also a dear friend of Raptor too." Luka added with a silly grin.

"Wait, does mean Raptor is her boyfriend?" Sylvio asked curiously.

Alicia gave the LID Entertainer a creepy glare. "Uh, never mind." He said gigging nervously.

"Hey, Sarah come on over here!" Alex called.

Sarah turned around with a shy look. "Yeah...well."

"It won't do any you do if you overwork yourself." Scarlett stated. "She's right, on top of that we don't know when our fight with Duel Academy will start again." Alex added agreeing with the Master of the Resistance's statement.

"We told you to be more concerned with yourself." Jody stated.

"Yes I know..." Sarah said with a nod as she gave the last non-duelist soup.

"Sorry, she's really shy." Alan said.

Sarah walked to her friends when she began to remember Cera's face.

"Sarah, come." Scarlett said calmly.

"You guys are quite the welcoming on the other though." Sylvio commented. "You all just met me today and you already have the nerve to speak to so informally..."

Cut it out." Gong said putting his hand on top of the LID boy's head.

Yuya then recognized three people in the group. "Are they..."

"That is the mother and her children, she told us where you were." Shay answered. "They wanted to thank you for teaching them the true meaning of dueling while fighting off Duel Academy soliders."

"I see, these guys took down Duel Academy warriors." Alicia said looking a bit impressed.

"(But I wasn't able to open Kite's heart with our duel, then bringing out Yuto's Dragon caused his heart to waver but...)"Yuya began to say. "His hate towards Duel Academy still remains." Yuto finished.

"Anyway, Sherry I have a question for you." Alex said which got the blonde's attention. "How is that you are involved with the Dimensional Wars."

Sherry explained everything about her past.

Sarah was shocked. "You're a victim of Duel Academy too."

"Your father owned his own card company?" Alex asked amazed but more like interested. "He also found out about Fusion Summoning." Sarah added surprised.

"Yes, but someone didn't want my father to create anymore Fusion Monsters, when my father refused to stop his developing in Fusion Monsters, strange men came around and threatening my family and I, however I managed to escape with my butler Elsworth."

Luka, Alicia, Scarlett, Alex, Jody, and Sarah gasped in totally shock.

"What else happened next?" Alicia asked.

Sherry's shoulders began to shrug.

"Despite what happened, I was determined to find out who were the monsters that took my family away from me." Sherry said clenching her hands. "I did, thanks to Yuya and the others I was able to find out where my parents were including the ordered the men to turn my parents into cards."

"It was Roget, who is also a member of Duel Academy." Yuya stated.

"He's gone now, he was sucked into a wormhole due to his Dimensional machine which he was going to use to escape with a friend of mine, but it went haywire then Roget got sucked in, then it went haywire again that's when Shay, Yuya, Jenna, Sherry, Gong, Sylvio, and I were sucked in as well." Leonardo added. "Including another friend."

Yuya knew what his comrade meant. "(I hope Zuzu is alright.)"

"Anyway, you're Yuya." Alex said which got the Dueltainer's attention. "I'm amazed that you really do look like him."

"I see that too." Jody said realization. "I must say its quite amazing yet confusing that you look like Yuto." Alicia added putting her fingers under her chin.

"We thought Yuto had come back to us." Luka added.

"Who is Yuto?" Sylvio asked confused.

"We heard about him from Zuzu some time back." Gong answered. "Yes, in fact I believe you dueled him in the Standard Dimension." Leonardo stated looking at the LID Lancer.

Sylvio had a realization face.

Remembering the duel between him and Yuto, how he was defeated easily.

"Yes, I remember that, though I thought it was Yuya that attacked me on that night." Sylvio said.

"I see, why do you two look alike?" Alicia asked.

"What if you are Yuto, I mean you used Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Alan joked.

"He's not Yuto." Shay answered which got his Resistance comrades to look at him.

"He may look like him, but he's Yuya Sasaki."

"Sasaki?" Sarah asked.

"Then what about Yuto?" Alan inquired. "Yeah, if you aren't Yuto, then where is he?" Jody asked with concern.

Luka was concerned as well.

"Shay along with Sibella, Katt, Raptor, Jenna, Leonardo, chased after Yuto." Alex said.

"Speaking of, where is Raptor, Katt, and Sibella?" Luka asked.

"They're back in Synchro Dimension." Shay answered. "Don't worry, they're in good hands with some friends of ours."

"That doesn't explain where Yuto is." Alicia said looking concerned of their missing friend.

"Well, Yuto is..." Yuya began to say but hesitated as his Xyz Counterpart appeared beside him. "Please, if you tell them they won't understand."

Yuya knew his counterpart was right but knew he had to give them some kind of answer.

"Its true that Yuto went the Standard Dimension with me and the others." Shay answered. "But he went missing sometime later."

"What do you mean he went missing?" Alicia asked.

"Has he been carded by a Duel Academy student?" Luka asked anxiously.

"No, Yuto's diappearence is unknown to us." Leonardo answered though he was denying the truth. "We doubted Yuya at first."

"We did, we all thought he attacked Yuto and stolen Dark Rebellion after he used it against a duelist in Standard." Jenna stated.

Flashback

Yuya was talking with Shay, Jenna, and Raptor. "Yuto gave me his dragon to make people happy and to smile."

Flashback ends.

"To make people happy and to smile." Alex said.

"That is something that Yuto would say." Sarah stated remembering her friends words.

"In the end, we never found out where Yuto went, but after seeing how Yuya fought after that, we decided to trust him." Jenna added.

"Yes, however I didn't decide to trust him back then not until against two Fusion Summoners." Leonardo stated.

Yuya looked at the blue haired man knowing who he was referring too. "Yes, I heard that you dueled against them with Katt."

"You and Katt dueled against two Fusion Warriors!" Sarah explained. "How did the duel go?" Luka asked looking eager to hear the story.

"The duel was intense as it began, but the two weren't as bad as we thought." Leonardo replied smiling slightly. "Thanks to them, Katt and I remembered what we were fighting for, that dueling is for fun too."

"As for me, Gong helped me to see the true meaning of dueling." Jenna commented with a smile. "Aww, shucks." Gong chuckled nervous rubbing the back of his head.

Sarah put her hand under chin. "Its strange, I feel like Yuto is here."

"He is, in spirit, Yuto believed the rest of the group that was with us decided to trust him as did I." Shay finished.

Yuya smiled at his friend's words.

"I see, so that's how you guys became comrades." Alex said seemingly interested.

"Very interesting." Scarlett commented. "That's good and well." Jody added with a smile. "If they say those three and that Synchro girl is good, its fine with me." Luka grinned widely.

"Yeah, however we have another problem to share." Alicia said.

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked.

"It was right around when Shun, Yuto and the others when they went to the Standard Dimension." Alex began to explain. "Duel Academy started a full-fledge assault."

Flashback scene.

"The instant they'd see anyone, they'd point their duel disks at them, then turn them into cards without mercy." Jody added.

"In that fight, a lot of duelists were carded even ones that weren't duelists." Alicia explained. "Our school, Clover was on the brink of being destroyed." Alex added. "We were so desperately to protect any remaining members, that we couldn't even protect all the citizens, even I couldn't cause I had to hide I felt helpless."

"Yes, we barely escaped and then made it to this hideout." Luka explained.

The resistances and non duelists gazed at the destruction and smoke from their city.

"This happened." Shay muttered lowering his head and looking at the floor.

"This can't be." Jenna gritted her teeth and clenching her hands. "Man, we went to Standard and this happens." Leonardo said lowering his head down with anger.

"Those poor people." Sherry said putting her head on Leonard's hand.

Jody noticed this. "(Does this woman like my Leonardo?)" She asked herself with a jealousy look.

"Then that must the reason Kite is angry." Yuya said.

"Yes, but who could blame him after what happened to his family." Alicia answered with a sadden face.

"Wait, is Kite's family..." Yuya began to ask.

"Yes, Kite's entire family, he tried to protect them, but in the end he couldn't at all." Sarah replied sadly.

"We found other members of the Resistance." Shay spoke.

"What are their names?" Yuya asked.

"Jason, Cerea, Maria, and William." Alex answered.

"Wait, William and Maria, I remember them!" Yuya exclaimed. "They came to the Standard Dimension not too long ago!"

"Yes, I admit they were tough cookies!" Sylvio added.

"If that's the case, Gong doesn't understand why they aren't with you guys." Gong said scratching his head.

Luka was about to answer until she noticed the look on Sarah's guilty face. "Um, we'll talk about that later."

The Lancers were confused what blonde woman meant by that.

"(Man, if things were tough like they are now, I mean Jack and I were able to accomplish what we wanted do cause we were fighting for the same goal...but.)" Yuya thought.

He then remembered Kite's words.

"You dare oppose me, you must be from Duel Academy, so unless you beg for forgiveness then you'll pay dearly!"

"(He really meant that he was so angry, though anger isn't going to solve anything, if he doesn't see that then peace won't brought to the Xyz Dimension.)" Yuya thought looking down in disbelief.

"You said that you were Yuya Sasaki, right?" Sarah asked.

This got the Dueltainer's attention again including the remaining Resistance warriors.

"Could it be that you have some kind of connection to Yusho Sasaki?" She asked.

"Wait, you know my father?!" Yuya asked in surprising tone.

"Sasaki, that's right you did say Sasaki, are you his son?" Alex asked.

Yuya got up in surprise. "Yeah, I'm his son alright!"

"Who would have thought that people know of Yuya's father in the Xyz Dimension." Gong said looking surprised. "That means he came here!" Sylvio exclaimed in realization.

"He did, in fact he was our teacher too." Sarah stated."Three years ago, he showed us as if he had predicted Duel Academy's invasion, he taught us about dueling, not just skills and tactics, but the mindset to always remember to smile and to show how a good a duelist you can be.

"Yes, I remember watching him in action way back as well." Alicia stated. "Yes, he was quite the handsome man too." Luka said with a flirty tone.

"I never knew he had a son." Jody added in surprise.

Yuya was excited and relieved. "Then my father really wasn't a duelist that ran away, he wasn't a coward, he crossed dimensions to fight Duel Academ..."

"He is a coward!" Alex interrupted which got the Dueltainer to look at him. "He disappeared without warning one day, he abandoned and left us to rot when we needed him the most!"

Yuya was left speechless yet he was shocked.

Scarlett was silent as well as the other Resistance duelists.

In the Fusion Dimension.

Zuzu is awakening. "Where am I?"

She then walked out between the buildings and came to a dock area. "Is isn't the city I'm familiar with, that until..."

She remembered that she got sucked into a wormhole after Roget's tranportal machine went haywire.

She hugged herself then she heard a boat's horn and she looked to see a large cruise ship with people waving at their kids that were being transported.

She approached behind the crowd. "Are those kids are all going to become duelists?" She asked.

A young boy wearing a dress button shirt turned around. "Yes, they'll going to Duel Academy!"

The boy pointed to the direction where the boat was going. "Yes, out on that sea there's an island with the Duel Academy, but you can only get there by boat..."

The boy then stopped and observed Zuzu. "Wait, this is common knowledge, its seems you don't know what I mean."

"Are you saying that Duel Academy is across that sea...is this the Fusion Dimension!" Zuzu cried in shock.

"I really want to graduate Elementry School and then go to Duel Academy!" The boy said excitedly but more like eagerly. "If I study hard, I'm sure I can there and become a strong duelist taht doesn't lose to anyone!"

Zuzu was concerned yet she knew the boy didn't know much about Duel Academy. "Excuse me, don't you know what they do there?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Duel Academy trains their students and use them by sending them to other dimen..." Zuzu began to explain.

"Come on dear." A female voice said as a woman approached and the boy walked to her. "We're done seeing them off, you need to train hard with your private tutor so you don't be become a droput and make it to Duel Academy."

"Ok mama, see ya." The boy waved as his mother narrowed her eyes suspciously. "Excuse me, how old are you?"

"I-I'm fourteen..." Zuzu replied slightly nervous. "You seem to be around the age that Duel Academy students are usually are, so why are you here?" The mother asked as she observed the young girl's clothing. "Wait, those don't look like clothes Duel Academy would wear either."

Zuzu was getting confused than ever.

"Did you escape from Duel Academy?" A man wearing a leather vest asked.

"There are kids who've done that, they hide in the ship so they sneak out." A second man wearing a pocket shirt stated.

"Hey, contract the guidance committee!" A man wearing a neck band.

"What, so you ran away?" The boy asked looking shocked.

"No, you got it wrong!" Zuzu panicked.

"If we let her go, it'll be a bad example for the other kids!" The man wearing a leather vest protested.

Zuzu ran quickly with the three Guidance men after her.

She ran into buildings with small pathways and hid behind a corner. "(If they catch me, they'll take me to Duel Academy.)" She thought nervously breathing heavily.

She then ran across a overpass bridge and on the water was a woman wearing a hood noticing the three guidance men.

She then ran into another direction leading to a stairway and came to large pair of doors then began knocking hard.

"There is no where to run!" The first guidance stated.

"Stop struggling and go back to the island!" The 2nd ordered.

"As long as it isn't repeated offense, you'll get off only one month of reeducation!" The 3rd added.

"But if you decide to resist..." The first guidance as he and his two partners activated their duel disks.

"I have no choice..." Zuzu said taking out her duel disk.

"Hold it!" A voice rang out and out of nowhere came the woman dressed in a hoody appeared in front of Zuzu and took off the hoody.

"This woman..." THe first guidance began to say.

"Yeah, no mistaking her!" The second added in realization.

"She took down countless members!" The third stated.

"If its Battle Royale, then ok." The woman said activating her duel disk.

Alexis: 4000

Juvenile Officer 2nd: 4000

Juvenile Officer 1st: 4000

Juvenile Officer 3rd: 4000

"I summon Etoile Cyber from my hand!" Alexis proclaimed.

Blade Skater Level 4 Attack 1200

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I summon Armor Canine-Cannon Boxer!" 2nd Juvenile Officer proclaimed.

Armor Canine- Cannon Boxer Level 3 Attack 1400

"By activating its ability, I can Special Summon a Lower Level Armor Canine Monster from my hand, I Special Summon Armor Canine-Bull Copter!"

Armor Canine-Bull Copter Level 2 Attack 600

"When I Special Summon Bull Copter, I can add this card to my hand."

"Its Polymerization." Zuzu said.

"I activate Polymerization to Fuse Cannon Boxer and Bull Copter, Cannon Guard Dog now become one with the flying beast, become a new power that shakes the heavens!" 2nd Juvenile Officer chanted as his two Armordogs fused together. "I Fusion Summon: Come forth, Full Armordog-Bull Fortress!"

Full Armordog-Bull Fortress Level 6 Attack 2000

"I activate Bull Fortress' special ability by sending a Fusion Spell to my graveyard, I can increase its attack by 1000!"

Full Armor Canine-Bull Fortress Attack 2000-3000

"In a battle Royale, all cannot attack on their first turn, looks like you got lucky this time." The first Juvenile Officer stated. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" The second Juvenile Officer declared drawing from his deck. "I also summon Armor Canine-Cannon Boxer!

Armor Canine-Cannon Boxer Level 3 Attack 1400

"Its ability activates and allows me to Special Summon Armor Canine-Bull Copter!"

Armor Canine-Bull Copter Level 2 Attack 600

"Now Bull Copter's ability allows me to add a Polymerization spell to my hand." The 2nd Juvenile Officer finished. "I Fuse my two Armor Canines, I Fusion Summon: Full Armor Canine-Bull Fortress!"

Full Armor Canine-Bull Fortress Level 6 Attack 2000

"He's got the same monster, then its possible he'll send a Fusion Card to his graveyard too!" Zuzu exclaimed in realization.

"Bull Fortress can increase attack points by 1000 by sending a Fusion Spell to the graveyard." The 2nd Juvenile officer explained. "I send Polymerization and Re-Fusion to my graveyard!'

Full Armor Canine-Bull Fortress Attack 2000-4000

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" The 3rd Juvenile Officer declared. "I summon out Armor Canine-Cannon Boxer!"

Armor Canine-Cannon Boxer Level 3 Attack 1400

"Then its ability activates and lets me Special Summon Armor Canine-Bull Copter!"

Armor Canine-Bull Copter Level 2 Attack 600

"Now Bull Copter's ability lets me add a Fusion Spell to my hand."

"I figured this would happen." Zuzu commented in worry.

"Then I Fusion Summon Full Armor Canine-Bull Fortress!"

Full Armor Canine-Bull Fortress Level 6 Attack 2000

"Then I send Re-Fusion, Polyermation, Fusion Recovery, and Fusion Reserve to my graveyard." The 3rd Juvenile Officer stated. "Which will increase Bull Fortress attack points by 4000!"

Full Armor Canine-Bull Fortress Attack 2000-6000

"There is nothing you can do!" The first Juvenile officer proclaimed.

"Now you see the power of Duel Academy!" The 2nd declared.

"It would be better to surrender before you get hurt!" The third informed.

"Surrender, we're just getting started, I draw!" Alexis declared. "I activate the Spell Card: Ritual Spell: Machine Angel Ritual!"

A big large object appeared from the ground. "I release the Level 4 Etoile Cyber and the my Cyber Prima in my hand to..."

A burst of energy came out of the large object which appeared to be a box. "Angel of Light with unparalleled power, come forth to this dark world and shine your light upon all creation!"

An Angel Monster appeared from the energy.

"Cyber Angel-Vrash descend!"

Cyber Angel-Vrash Level 10 Attack 3000

"So she uses ritual Summoning." Zuzu said amazed

"Pulling out a Level 10 Monster so quickly, you're as powerful as the rumors say but..." The first Juvenile Officer commented.

"Its only got 3000 attack points." The 2nd Juvenile Officer stated. "How do you plan to fight us against our three monsters?"

"This will be the last time you defy Duel Academy." The 3rd stated.

"I wonder about that." Alexis said with a confident smile.

Zuzu wondered if she had a plan.

"When Cyber Angel Vrash is Summoned, I can destroy all Fusion Monsters on my opponents field and deal 1000 damage to their owners per monster!" Alexis declared.

The gate device on Angel Vishnu's back lit up and fired small energy beams.

"What?" The first Officer asked in shock.

"All Fusion Monsters are..." The 2nd began to say with shock.

"Destroyed!" The 3rd Officer finished.

"Ascension Burst!" Alexis commanded.

The yellow burst of energy was fired down directly and destroyed all three Bull Fortress Monsters.

2nd Officer: 3000

First Juvenile Officer: 3000

3rd Juvenile Officer: 3000

"For every monster destroyed with this ability, Vishnu can attack once more." Alexis added as the three officers gasped. "Now Cyber Angel Vishnu attack!"

Angel Vishnu unleased two stream of light energy beams at the three officers causing a big explosion.

2nd Officer: 0

First Juvenile Officer: 0

3rd Juvenile Officer: 0

"Amazing!" Zuzu said completely amazed.

"Follow me!" Alexis declared.

The female Dueltainer followed the blonde to the boad she was riding on.

"What's your name." The blonde asked.

"Zuzu Boyle, what's yours?" Zuzu asked.

"My name is Alexis." The girl replied. "Come with me."

A short time later.

Alexis took Zuzu to a hideout in the mountain area and inside was a secret door in the back.

"Here, there are plenty of other students who have escaped from Duel Academy like you." Alexis explained.

"Escaped, I see.' Zuzu said as she looked through a window. "What school is this?"

"Its our school known as You Show Duel School." Alexis replied opening a door.

This made Zuzu gasp in realization as she looked inside the room and saw a familiar person sitting in a chair further in the classroom.

"You're..." She began to say surprisingly.

It was Yusho Sasaki who smiled at her.

End of chapter.


End file.
